Halloween Rituals
by SeulWolfe
Summary: The wards must be rebuilt and the sorting hat chooses who will brew the ritual potion to do it. Of course Harry and Severus aren't speaking at the moment. SLASH HPSS


Title::Halloween Rituals 1/1

Pairing::Harry/Severus, Lucius/Remus, Ron/Tonks, Draco/Hermione

Rating:: Adult

Words:: 5737 words plus...

Prompt::lilyeyes Snape/Harry, Potions Classroom, Cauldron, ritual potion requires brewing in the nude - randy Harry (post-Hogwarts) has been assigned to help Severus and they both slowly lose control...Claimed by SeulWolfe/Calanor

Disclaimer::JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe. I'll put them back when I'm finished...

Summary:: The wards must be rebuilt and the sorting hat chooses who will brew the ritual potion to do it...Of course Harry and Severus aren't speaking at the moment...

A/N:: Thanks to morganlefay1958 for helping me write and final beta.

PS:: Lets assume Remus can control his transformations...

**Halloween Rituals**

pqpqp

"The Sorting Hat will chose those four sets of partners who will brew the required potion." Albus Dumbledore was standing behind the desk in his office, his face totally serious. The usual twinkle was absent from the blue eyes. "Before you begin brewing, you must be prepared. Ritual bathes are taken, before your partner, using a special potion, inscribes the ancient runes on your body. While the inscribing is done, seven others will chant and sing the ancient incantations, calling for the blessings of the gods and goddesses. Once that has been completed, you will be sent to the appointed area of the school to begin the brewing..." Albus paused for dramatic effect, the twinkle returning, and said, "…naked."

"NAKED!" A chorus of voices shouted.

"SILENCE!" Albus, at that moment, looked every bit the powerful wizard he was. The Headmaster turned a stern gaze on the room full of errant children and staff. "Every one hundred years, a full moon falls on Halloween, the second during the month of October. Not just any full moon, a Spirit Moon--special to those who observe Samhain. There is great magickal power on the night of Samhain, or Halloween, that coincides with a Spirit Moon."

Harry began rubbing his temples as Albus droned on. He was exhausted and bone weary. The war with Voldemort had been over for only three months, and Hogwarts had born the brunt of the Dark Lord's final assault. The Wards were severely weakened, making this ritual the means to bring them back to full strength again.

It had to be done tonight of all nights, when the magick was at it's strongest. No ifs, ands, or buts. There were no other options.

Harry leaned against the windowsill and sighed in frustration. He wanted, no, needed to know the reason for Severus' anger towards him. His snarky lover hadn't spoken to him since before the Final Battle, three months ago. He had spent the first five weeks after the battle in a coma. After he'd awakened, Severus was uncharacteristically distant. Whenever Harry approached the dark man or tried to speak to him, Severus either walked away or avoided him altogether.

What had hurt more than anything, was finding his belongings moved into the empty Defense professor's rooms. Harry was heartbroken. He felt used and thrown away--just like most of his life, up to that point.

Albus pulled down the Sorting Hat and placed it on his desk, fixing everyone in the room with a serious stare--wordlessly demanding their silence while the eight were chosen for the ritual.

pqpqpqpq

Severus Snape stood in the shadows of the Headmaster's office, watching and listening. Observing the misery reflected in his lover's face, and knowing it was entirely his fault, caused a painful clenching in his chest.

He was a Slytherin... not a Gryffindor. He listened and observed before he made decisions--rashness was not part of his cautious nature. But that had gone right out the window, when Ron Weasley approached him one day, while Harry was still unconscious, and declared that he and Harry had been having a relationship during the time Harry had resided with Severus, in the dungeons. Weasley had emphasized that Harry was only using Severus to gain the knowledge he needed to end the war.

The final straw was when the detestable redhead showed him the Potter bonding rings. At that moment, his soul had filled with a deep anger, a betrayal that ran so deep, that all he felt was pain. Logic and higher thought processes shut down. Everything he did after that was nothing more than reactions to that pain--based solely on emotion.

He'd cleared Harry's things from his rooms; driving away the warmth that once filled them. He avoided spending more time than was necessary in his rooms now. The damage had been done, when he'd seen Harry close in on himself, emotionally devastated and psychologically abandoned. Severus could see no way to repair the damage done, and go back to what they were. He'd been a right fool.

He was furious with himself, for not seeing what was right in front of him the entire time, as he watched Harry brush off yet another of the redhead's attempts to touch him, to get close to him.

Harry would never have done the things the redhead said he'd done. He wasn't that kind of man. He hadn't even been that way as a boy. He was open, caring, and loving. He hid nothing. When he gave his heart, he gave it completely, knowing how precious having someone to love, and be loved by, could be. Losing everything so young, and then being abused and neglected by your own blood growing up, had taught the young wizard that.

Severus fingered his wand, glaring daggers at the youngest male Weasley, and wished heartily that he could use an Unforgiveable and somehow avoid Azkaban.

pqpqpq

Everyone's attention was on the Sorting Hat as opened its flap opened and it began to sing in a deep aged voice.

"Once again the second full moon falls on Samhain to gather the magick of summer's end.

Two by two I will chose.

Two by two they will stand.

Two by two they will brew.

Ancient runes must first be done.

Ancient magick will grow and swirl.

Dance under the blue moon.

Chant the words and call the gods to bless this night.

Chant the words and call the goddesses to bless this night.

Eve of Samhain

Years end

Life cycles

Darkness and light

Night and day

Cold and warmth

Death and life

Two by two they will gather the magick to them and bring the wards to life once more.

Hogwarts will stand strong once more from the darkness that threatened it.

For the light shall shine brightly once more calling the magick of the young ones home.

Severus Snape!

Harry Potter!

qpqpqpq

"Oi! I wanted me and Harry!"

"Harry and I, Ron..." Hermione corrected, with a disgusted sigh.

She had been idly watching Ron touch and push himself on their best friend, while Harry was obviously mourning the loss of his lover. Hermione had a bad feeling about the whole thing. Ron had always said that he and Harry should be together; that they were perfect for one another.

She and Draco had discussed it and come to the conclusion that Ron only saw Harry's fame. Not the man himself.

Harry didn't hear anymore after the Sorting Hat had spoken his name and Severus'. The day had just gotten better. He could feel the emotions rolling off of Severus. He had always been finely tuned to the emotions of the dark man.

This was going to be very long night, Harry thought to himself as he half listened to the instructions on what they had to do tonight.

Naked… naked…! He was going to have to paint runes on his naked ex-lover. His emotions were torn. The fates really hate him.

Really, really hate him.

How was he going to touch that body, and not… caress. Kiss. Nibble. He groaned to himself as he rubbed his face with his hands.

pqpqpq

Severus was in a Hell of his own making. The touch of his ex-lover on his naked body, painting the runes while others watched. Hands that had, in the past, stroked his heated skin lovingly, pulling impassioned cries from his lips. He could feel his erect cock now, twitching at the thoughts. Standing proud and tall, just begging to be licked and consumed.

As he rubbed a hand down his face, he decided as Harry moved to stand with the others chosen, that yes, he was definitely in Hell.

"Severus, are you coming?" Harry asked standing by the headmaster's door, ready to heading out with the others.

'Oh hell, he hadn't been paying attention.' So he just shook his head and followed the love of his life out the door and down hallways and stairs. Deeper they walked into the castle.

The deeper into the bowels below the castle they went, the more dust and stale air they encountered. The heavier cobwebs covered everything in site. Severus briefly wondered if Aragog's children had taken up residence down here. He snorted quietly when he heard Weasley voice a similar sentiment aloud.

"I don't know Weasel--could be true," Draco said, with an evil smirk. "These are fairly large cobwebs. A full grown man could get easily caught up in them and not get away."

"Why couldn't they be butterflies...???" the red headed man complained quietly.

Harry burst into giggles and the sound warmed Severus' heart.

"Where are we going, Albus," Severus asked as they stopped at large wooden door.

"Hogwarts has mineral springs. They have been used for centuries for ritual baths. And this is where we begin our task." The old man turned, touched the wood, prompting the heavy door to slowly swing open. The smell of concentrated minerals wafted out and surrounded them. Chlorine, sulfur, and iron.

As they stepped into the room, Severus observed fours pools of water with steam floating of them. "Where will we inscribe the runes and then brew the potion?"

"All will be done here. As the eight of you perform each step, the seven will be chanting the ancient incantations necessary to build the foundations of the new wards that will be interwoven with the remnants of the old ones." Albus pulled an ornate pocket watch out of his robes, "It is almost time. The Moon will make its ascent on the horizon in approximately ten minutes. At that moment, the eight of you will step into the baths. When it is time, I will prompt you to step out of the water, to begin inscribing the runes."

Harry was standing next the far pool, slowly removing his clothing as Severus stepped up next to him. When the old blue shirt slid to the floor, Severus saw for the first time, the angry jagged red scar running across the young man's chest down to his lower stomach. _'Should he even be here,' _ Severus questioned, to himself.

He stood back and watched as Harry unzipped his jeans, allowing them to slide down his legs. Severus groaned. Green silk. He was wearing the green silk pants--the tiny green ones. Severus' favorite. His cock was very interested, until…

"Severus, it's almost time, and you are still dressed. Please, do not dawdle. It is almost time."

He felt his cock go immediately limp as his arousal disappeared. Only the Headmaster telling him to get naked would quell any train of thought about erections and sex, and so quickly.

He quickly shed his clothing and stood beside Harry, as prepared as he could be, to begin, despite how he felt.

pqpqpq

Albus was enjoying himself. Severus had finally realized what everyone had been telling him. That Mr. Weasley was a liar. That Harry would never do the things the other man insinuated he had. He watched the play of emotions on both Severus and Harry's faces. Their emotions were so evident to him, after years of studying people. Severus needed to realize that he deserved true love as much as anyone, and to stop letting his insecurities sabotage his pursuit of happiness. Albus had confidence that this ritual would be rebuilding and repairing more than the Castle's Wards, this night.

Four people stood around each of the two large steaming pools, pale bodies, nude in the torchlight. They all faced forward, masks of calm seriousness on their faces. The chanters stood in a group near the door, preparing to begin the chant, as aged house elves stood ready to assist with robes, towels and the ingredients required for the potion.

Albus stood at a strategic point between the pools, his gaze fixed on the ornate pocket watch in his palm. The chamber was totally silent with the exception of the bubbling of the water, as everyone waited for his signal to begin the ritual.

"Descend into the waters… Now."

Together, the chosen eight stepped down into the steaming waters as the seven began the chant, voices blending. Voices that were not alone as ones as old as the stone raised up joined with them this night.

pqpqpq

Harry hissed as the water came in contact with his new scar. It still ached as the new skin pulled tightly. Severus reached out and steadied him as he stumbled slightly.

"Should you be here?"

"The Hat chose me, Professor."

Severus winced. Harry only called him Professor when he was mad or upset.

Both men picked up flannels from the sides of the pools and began washing. "He had the Potter rings."

Harry dropped his flannel, startled. "What?"

"Mr. Weasley had the Potter bonding rings. He told me you asked him to bond with him after the war was over."

Harry gritted his teeth. It had taken him a year to convince the snarky man that he was not just fooling around with him. That he was serious about having a relationship with an older man--this older man. Then Ron steps in while he is in hospital, and destroys 4 years of loving, blissful and beautiful experiences with his one true love.

"Severus, in the beginning, I promised on my magic… that if we ever parted it would be because we mutually agreed. Have I ever given you the impression that I was unhappy? Or, that I was using you?"

"No." Severus, eye's averted, picked up Harry's flannel from where it was floating in the warm water. He began washing the younger man's shoulders and arms. "I was feeling overwhelmed… and you were injured and unconscious."

Harry reached out, and gently drew a finger down a pale cheek. "You should have just trusted me."

"You are aware, that trust has never been my strong suit."

"Yes. But after four years of a committed relationship, I kind of figured you would have gotten past that. At least as far as I was concerned. I have never desired another, besides you, Severus."

"Please accept my sincerest apologies for not keeping my head… and for hurting you so deeply. I don't know how I will ever make it up to you, Harry."

In the other pool, Ron absently bathed Tonks' back as he watched Harry and Severus, over her shoulder. They were talking--amicably. No. They aren't supposed to be speaking to each other. He had to do something! He grit his teeth, glaring daggers at the pair, silently willing them apart.

"Ron!" Tonks hissed quietly, as she looked over her shoulder at him. "You've been bathing the same spot on my back for the last five minutes."

The Headmaster's voice was heard over the chanting. "Everyone. It is imperative that you keep your thoughts on the tasks at hand, for the ritual to be successful. Think only of cleansing your bodies, your emotions," He looked pointedly at Mr. Weasley, who blushed bright red at being caught, "and your thoughts."

Only the chanting and the sounds of splashing water were heard after that.

Harry leaned forward as Severus continued his ministrations with the flannel. "Severus, I have been so lonely," he whispered in his ear. "I missed you. My body missed you." Severus moaned quietly. His body stiffened, as he felt the flannel in Harry's hand move down his back and disappear into the water, following the crack of his arse. Then, he felt the flannel probe him a bit and hit home before moving back up his body. "Have to make sure you're squeaky clean--everywhere, Severus."

Harry smiled coyly up at Severus, as he watched the pale man's eyes dilate fully black, and a light flush touch his skin. They touched and relearned each other as if it had been three years and not three months. Both men were starved for the other. That was evident as they continued to wash each other. At Harry's intimate touch, Severus had returned to full arousal. Oh Merlin, what if he couldn't will it down before they had to leave the pool?

Only the glares from Tonks and the possible wrath of the Headmaster kept Ron from diving from one pool to the other. He returned to his task, when he felt a finger dig into his ribs.

pqpqpq

Remus was washing his lover's long hair and watching through the heavy steam as Harry and Severus talked. He could hear them clearly, thanks to his wolf senses. Things were finally returning to what they were meant to be. But Ron needed to learn a lesson. Not to fool with love.

"It will be fine, My Wolf. Harry and Severus are both smart men. We have come too far in winning this war for us--and them--to lose what they, and we, all fought for." Lucius smiled over his shoulder at the dark pair across the pool from him and Remus.

"I know." Remus leaned down and kissed Lucius on the head as put more potion on the long blonde locks. He breathed in deeply as the scent of lavender and chamomile assailed his nose.

pqpqpq

Draco gently rinsed out the potion from his wife's long dark wavy hair. She had been watching as best she could, from their pool, as Harry and Severus bathed and talked. They couldn't really hear anything but they did see Harry start to bathe the older man. Hermione turned to Draco, and smiled brightly at him. She was so beautiful. Glowing with love and pregnancy. The small swell of their child was so wonderful, and a blessing for a time in his life he hadn't thought he would ever be a father.

They both turned when they heard a deep laugh coming from Severus. Yes, things were finally back on track.

pqpqpq

Albus watched the hands on his pocket watch and listened to those around him. "Step from the pools… Now, Chosen Ones. There are towels for your use. Be prepared to begin the next phase of the ritual in ten minutes." Severus helped Harry step from the pool and handed him a large fluffy towel.

"Here Severus, let me."

Harry began drying his lover in gentle strokes. Harry's motions, as well as his words, brought back memories of a time when thier relationship was still new. He had uttered the words, "Let me." then as well, before gently drying him after their first shared bath.

Harry leaned forward and licked a nipple. When Severus gasped quietly, he looked up apologetically, but smiling, "Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

Severus looked down at the imp and smiled. Then his gaze travelled down their bodies to the twin erections almost touching. He looked up at his lover. His lover. When this warding business was over, they would not be leaving their rooms for a week, if he had anything to say on the matter.

Albus cleared his throat to gain the participants' attention, "Chosen, rising from the stone are four altars. One of you must lay flat on the altar, while the other begins inscribing the runes on your body with the ritual paint. When finished, you will change places, and begin again."

Severus helped Harry up onto the altar, as his scar was still hindering some of his movements. He looked around the stone room, and was only able to see the occasional shape here and there, due to the density of the steam in the chamber. He could hear the low murmur of speech, and the chanters. But otherwise, for all intents and purposes, they were alone, secluded from everyone around them.

Severus made sure Harry was comfortable, before he picked up the bowl of paint and the brush. Severus started gliding the brush slowly in the first runes, along Harry's left thigh. A sudden giggle burst forth from Harry, causing him to stop, raising the brush as he looked at the young wizard, covering his mouth with both hands as his cheeks flushed. Oh this was going to be torturous. Severus smirked, and returned to painting the runes.

Harry watched Severus work, and tried desperately to not move. He couldn't wait until it was his turn at that brush. He knew each and every one of Severus' ticklish spots. Oh, revenge would be sweet--if Albus didn't throttle them first.

Since Severus was fluent in Runes, it didn't take him long to get Harry covered from head to toe. They changed places and soon, Severus was under the brush, and, at Harry's mercy. "Yum… If only I had some melted chocolate, we could make this even better," Harry murmured in Severus' ear, before he touched the tip to that spot just below Severus' navel.

He looked to the parchment, and began the slow painstaking work of painting the runes. Not his best subject, but he had at least tried his best, when Hermione had helped him in school.

"Harry, are you trying to kill me?"

"Nope. But you know me, and Runes. It never was one of my best subjects--unlike other things…" Harry reached out a finger and trailed it slowly down Severus' erection, then back up the underside to the pearly drop of essence at the tip. Lifting his finger, the tip glistening with pre-cum, he placed it in his mouth, as his eyes never left Severus'.

Severus could only groan. "Turn over, Sev. I need to do your back now."

pqpqpq

Remus sniffed, then grinned at Lucius. Lucius watched Remus' nostrils flared, then nodded, smiling back. Someone was excited--Very excited. Even though his own lover was very hard and leaking copious amounts of precum, the scent he locked on was solely Severus and Harry. His Cub must be teasing his older lover.

pqpqpq

Harry worked his way down his lover's body. Now that his erection wasn't a distraction, he worked a bit faster. And Severus seemed to relax a bit. That was, until, he reached that oh so perfect arse. But he kept on painting until he had finished all the runes. He set the bowl and brush down and turned to help Severus off the altar so the runes that were still damp wouldn't be smudged. Merlin knew they didn't have time for him to start over.

The eight gathered in a circle again, in their pairs, around the Headmaster, awaiting their instructions for the next phase of the ritual.

Pqpqpq

Ron looked at Harry, who was currently smiling up at the Great Greasy Git. They were lightly touching one another as they waited for the next step in the ritual. Malfoy Sr., was glowing under the attention of Remus Lupin. Hermione's hand was settled on the slight swell of her stomach, as the Ferret wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The two were staring at each other like lovesick puppies. Tonks was standing next to him with her own long black hair, not looking happy. Not like everyone else standing around them. Ron crossed his arms and pouted.

pqpqpq

The aging Headmaster held his timepiece firmly while he carefully navigated around the steaming pools, avoiding the young naked bodies around him.

Oh to be young again.

The high concentration of steam in the room had aggravated the aches in his joints. "Cauldrons and the potion ingredients will appear on the altars in exactly four minutes. The recipe for the potion will be there as well. Please exercise great care, as some of the ingredients are very rare and we will not be able to replace them if you err in the preparation of your potions. Remain focused on your tasks, to the exclusion of all else."

He stepped back and held his arm out in the direction of the altars. The participants filed quietly over and each pair stood quietly at their appointed altar, waiting for the items to appear.

Severus felt a touch ghost over his arse, and his cock twitched. He looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye, but the brat was looking forward impassively as if he were doing nothing. Severus bowed his head to hide the smile that threatened to appear on his face, and said a silent thanks for the steam. He reached out a finger to the side slowly and ran it down the back of Harry's hand. That hand gripped his and squeezed gently before releasing it, returning to Harry's side.

pqpqpq

Harry stood at his side. This was Severus' element, but that didn't mean he couldn't touch his lover. He knew… and had learned what he could and couldn't do while brewing. He looked at the recipe that was floating in the air above the altar and the ingredients arranged on the stone in front of them.

"Chosen," Albus began, "This potion must be started and ended at the same moment, together."

"Let us begin Harry. Just as we have for the last four years." He purred, content with the feeling of familiarity.

Harry smiled up at him. "Yes Severus."

"Chosen...begin." Severus lit the fire under the cauldron as Harry handed him fresh rainwater. Each step was different. But when stirring they had to do it together, right hand on top of right hand. This necessitated Harry having to stand behind Severus to aligned their arms and hands perfectly for the stirring. It also happened to perfectly aligned Harry's turgid cock firmly against the crack of Severus arse, causing both men to moan. They both did their best to stifle the sound. It wouldn't do at this point to distract the others.

"How many steps left, Severus?" Harry asked, as he looked at the remaining items left.

pqpqpq

Tonks watched Ron grab at, instead of gently picking up a delicate potion ingredient. She reached out quickly and snatched his wrist, before he could crush the delicate flowers, which had to be whole when added to the potion.

"Ronald Weasley," she whispered fiercely, as she spun the stubborn foolish redhead to face her. "Be careful! Keep your focus on what we are doing here. This ritual is important. Lives depend upon it being done right. It will not be messed up by a lovesick fool like you!"

She looked directly into his eyes as she spoke, not allowing him to look away, morphing the blue hue of her eyes to a more intense sapphire blue. Albus had pulled her aside after the meeting, and warned her about Ron's behavior regarding Harry and Severus, and asked her to please keep a tight rein on the young man, so the ritual would be successful. She had already been aware of most of the situation, thanks to the younger Malfoys. She assured the Headmaster that she would do her best, within the restrictions of the ritual, of course. Intensifying her eye color would not be against the confines of the ritual, and she knew it would help mesmerize Ron, making him easier to control.

She added the three Chinese Moonflowers, and picked up the silver stirrer. "Now, stand behind me, put your hand over mine and follow as we stir--carefully."

"Yes, ma'am!" Was the only whispered response as Ron quickly took his place behind her and placed his hand on top of hers.

pqpqpq

"Gods, Sev… I could just bend you over right now and fuck you till neither of us can walk."

Severus had tightened his arse cheeks around Harry's cock, reminding him of how tight the man could be. Would be… right now... after three weeks of enforced celibacy, that really had more to do with preparation for the ritual than with their separation.

Not that either man had been looking... they'd been too miserable without each other, to try anything with anyone else. With one hand grasping Severus' on the stirring rod, he wrapped the other arm around Severus' waist, and laid his cheek against Severus' back, letting the stirring motion lull him. Just the closeness was enough to heal his wounded heart.

"Next ingredient, Love."

Harry stepped to the side and picked up the diced apple, handing it to Severus. Looking at the ingredients, if he didn't know better, they were making something unlike any

ritual potion Harry was aware of. Everything was edible. Were they feeding the castle?

While Harry watched and waited for Severus' next instruction, he reached out and lightly pinched Severus on his arse cheek. He couldn't stop touching his lover. But Harry wasn't the only one having problems. The magic was growing stronger. Swirling around the participants, through the heavy steam of the ancient stone chamber. The chanting was amplifying, building along with other magicks. The power was arousing and intoxicating; alluring and languid. It was caressing their bodies, supporting them as they completed the final steps of the potion. Encouraging them.

The chanters were swaying with the rhythm of the ancient words and the flow of magick throughout the chamber. Their eyes were closed, as the magic held them in trance, giving the Chosen Ones the privacy they would need for the remainder of the ritual. Albus stood in front of the chanters, his head bowed, waiting. Three steps left to complete the ritual and rebuild the Wards. He thanked the Goddess silently that he was past the age that the potion would affect him. Luckily, the trance blocked the chanters from its effects as well.

pqpqpq

Lucius was so aroused; he was barely able to read the words on the parchment. Remus was rubbing his arse and stroking his cock. Every now and then, Remus' fingers would wander to probe and stretch him a bit. Not that he ever needed much stretching--he liked it tight. He glanced over at his partner and Remus' cock was larger than it had ever been, he was so hard and aroused, precum leaking freely from the tip. The tall blonde moaned. He was positive that he wouldn't be able to sit or walk for at least a week, when Remus was done with him. The potion had to be an aphrodisiac. He'd never ever felt this level of arousal in his life. Just the thought made him whimper.

Albus looked up as a crystal glow emanated from the four cauldrons simultaneously. Good they had completed the potion as required. Everything immediately disappeared except the small gold cauldrons containing the potions. The eight looked up at the Headmaster, waiting for him to tell them what they must do next.

"Close your eyes and inhale the fumes of the potion. Take it deeply into your lungs, feel the ancient magicks, hear the words of the chant, and let them guide you through the remainder of the ritual."

The Chosen Ones were already falling under the magickal trance; skin flushed, eyes dilated black, accelerated breathing, and the inability to keep from caressing their partners. Yes, they were almost ready.

He watched the time, and counted, raising his wand. At the stroke of midnight, he cast a spell, the cauldrons levitated above the altars, and tipped, pouring their contents on the stone, then disappeared. He raised his hands and the steam enclosed them giving them privacy. He didn't need to voice the next step. They were now under the guidance of the ritual magick. He walked slowly to a stone chair carved into a large niche in the wall, casting a cushioning charm, before settling down to wait for the ritual to complete, falling into the trance with the chanters, as he joined his voice to theirs.

Harry watched Severus lay back on the altar, and held out his arms beckoning Harry to him. The magick surrounded them, caressing their bodies. It felt as if the magick had fingers, touching and stroking them in intimate places. Severus gasped as he felt magick enter his body, preparing him for what was to come.

Harry looked down at the pale man lying below him. His heart swelled with his love for this man who had always seen him as just Harry, the boy, then the man.

Severus reached up and brushed away the tear that escaped down Harry's face, as his young lover gazed at him with look of love so strong, it took his breath away.

"Make us one, My Harry. Let us do that which will cement both the new Wards, and our love." He whispered as he pulled Harry to him and wrapped both arms and legs around the young man.

"You are my heart and soul, Severus. Always remember that. No matter what life throws at us, we are one."

As Severus hips tilted up, Harry aligned himself and entered his lover, burying himself fully, with one thrust. Both men cried out in ecstasy, and immediately became lost in the rhythm of their joining and the magick that enveloped them.

Moans and cries could be heard throughout the chamber from all four couples. The magick, and the chanting build, along with their cries, until it all hit a crescendo. All eight cried out their orgasms simultaneously, The four dominant males pulling out to spill their seed on the stone of the altars. Then, they reached down and took of the seed of the companion males, and the essence of the companion females and wiped that across the stone as well. The stones of the chamber began to rumble and glow, ending in a sudden flash of white.

Harry and Severus awoke the next morning in the dungeons, in bed, entwined together. Severus cupped Harry's face and placed kisses all over it, until Harry started to giggle uncontrollably. He grabbed Severus hands to stop him and gasped.

"What's wrong Harry?!"

Harry held Severus' left hand palm down with his left hand over it, so his lover could see. On their hands were the Potter Family Bonding Rings.

Harry looked up into Severus' face, tears streaming down his face, as he cried for joy. The ancient magick had bonded them. He closed his eyes and laughed. He could feel the hum of the Castle's new Wards.

"I can feel them, Sev. The Castle is whole again."

Severus pulled Harry to him and hugged him tight. Looking over Harry's shoulder he noticed changes in the room. He turned Harry and pointed. All Harry's possessions seemed to be back as if they had never been gone.

Harry let out a whoop and pounced on his lover, hugging him and they laughed together, as the happiness bubbled up from thier toes.

_Finis_

_but is it ever???_


End file.
